Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and device in which the propagation times of a target network are simulated in an actual network.
Description of the Background Art
Communication between senders and receivers in a network need to be tested. This is difficult when the network cannot be constructed as it is intended to be used later. In other words, the target network is not suitable for the test. This may be the case, for example, when not all elements of the target network are available or when the messages exchanged between senders and receivers are to be monitored. Monitoring of this type generally requires a change in the network, which in turn changes the characteristics of the network, for example the propagation times of the messages. Another option for monitoring is, for example, to connect all senders and receivers to a central gateway. The gateway then transmits the messages between sender and receiver and can monitor all messages. This star topology structure generally is not the structure of the target network, and changes the propagation times of the messages, for example.